Naruto
is a manga and anime series. It also has movies, novels and video games based on it. Plot The Naruto series follows Naruto Uzumaki as he graduates from the Ninja Academy in the first chapter and episode. It turns out that he is the host of the nine-tailed fox Kurama who attacked the village twelve years prior and killed many. Afterwards, he becomes a Genin and is placed on team along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Naruto has a dream to become Hokage which is the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village Konohagakure. He also has a crush on his teammate Sakura but she has a crush on the other teammate Sasuke who is the most popular in their age group. The rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke escalates until the latter grows to be very jealous. He is worried that he will not be able to get revenge against his brother Itachi who killed his entire clan. Sasuke subsequently leaves the village to train under Orochimaru who became an enemy to the village. Naruto fails to stop him and goes to train with Jiraiya for the next two and a half years. Meanwhile, Sakura trains under the current Hokage Tsunade and becomes a medical ninja. After the time skip, retrieving Sasuke continues to be a priority but he becomes a wanted criminal as well. Naruto returns but finds that criminal organization known as Akatsuki is after him. They are after all of the tailed beasts including the nine-tails inside of Naruto. Extracting the tailed beast kills its host. Naruto manages to stop the organization and the true mastermind reveals himself as Obito after the war started. Sasuke rejoins the group to help end the war. Afterwards, he and Naruto battle again with the latter finally becoming victorious. Fandom Naruto has a very large fandom and is one of the largest anime and manga fandoms. The Naruto manga and anime is very popular worldwide. While the series was ongoing, it was listed as one of the top 3 along with Bleach and One Piece. The popularity of the series is even comparable to that of Dragon Ball. Many fans like to cosplay characters from Naruto at anime conventions and it was popular while it was airing on Cartoon Network. It is continuing to air on Toonami but this takes place after midnight and only once a week. Shipping wars in the Naruto fandom are numerous and often cause very heated debates. The shipping wars mostly involve the NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku and SasuNaru ships. This is mainly due to the large triangle between the characters. Hinata has a crush on Naruto, Naruto like Sakura, and Sakura has eyes for Sasuke who does not seem to have an interest in anybody. Many fans felt that it was obvious that Naruto was going to end up with Sakura while many would rather have him end up with Hinata. In the end, Naruto married Hinata and had two children with her while Sasuke married Sakura and had a daughter with her. The Naruto ending showed the next generation which caused mixed reactions. Many fans felt that it should have not been shown and shippers of the pairings that did not become canon were even more upset. However, NaruHina and SasuSaku shippers were very pleased with this. Some speculated that Sarada was actually Karin's daughter due to the resemblance. This ended up being a major plot point in Naruto Gaiden and even showed a DNA test result pointing to this. However, many fans speculated that this was just just a red herring and it did turn out that Sakura is Sarada's mother. List of Ships Het Ships *AoMei-Ao and Mei *AsuKure-Asuma and Kurenai *BoruSara-Boruto and Sarada *ChoKuro-Chōjurō and Kurotsuchi *ChoMei-Chōjurō and Mei *ChouIno-Chōji and Ino *ChouKaru-Chōji and Karui *DanTsu-Dan and Tsunade *DeiSaku-Deidara and Sakura *DosuKin-Dosu and Kin *FugaMiko-Fugaku and Mikoto *GaaHina-Gaara and Hinata *GaaIno-Gaara and Ino *GaaMatsu-Gaara and Matsuri *GaaSaku-Gaara and Sakura *GaaSari-Gaara and Sari *HashiMito-Hashirama and Mito *HayaYuu-Hayate and Yūgao *IbiTayu-Ibiki and Tayuya *InoHima-Inojin and Himawari *ItaSaku-Itachi and Sakura *JiraTsun-Jiraiya and Tsunade *JuuKarin-Juugo and Karin *KabuShizu-Kabuto and Shizune *KakaAnko-Kakashi and Anko *KakaHana-Kakashi and Hanare *KakaKure-Kakashi and Kurenai *KakaRin-Kakashi and Rin *KakaSaku-Kakashi and Sakura *KankuIno-Kankuro and Ino *KankuSaku-Kankuro and Sakura *KankuSari-Kankuro and Sari *KibaHina-Kiba and Hinata *KibaIno-Kiba and Ino *KibaKarui-Kiba and Karui *KibaTama-Kiba and Tamaki *KimiTayu-Kimimaro and Tayuya *KizaMebu-Kizashi and Mebuki *KonoHana-Konohamaru and Hanabi *KonoMoe-Konohamaru and Moegi *KoteShizu-Kotetsu and Shizune *LeeHina-Rock Lee and Hinata *LeeSaku-Rock Lee and Sakura *LeeTen-Rock Lee and Tenten *MadaMito-Madara and Mito *MenmaHina-Menma and Hinata *MenSaku-Menma and Sakura *MetaHima-Metal Lee and Himawari *MinaKushi-Minato and Kushina *Miradai-Shikadai and Mirai *MitsuCho-Mitsuki and Chōchō *MitsuSara-Mitsuki and Sarada *NagaKonan-Nagato and Konan *NaruFuu-Naruto and Fū *NaruHina-Naruto and Hinata *NaruIno-Naruto and Ino *NaruKarin-Naruto and Karin *NaruSaku-Naruto and Sakura *NaruShion-Naruto and Shion *NaruTen-Naruto and Tenten *NejiHina-Neji and Hinata *NejiIno-Neji and Ino *NejiTen-Neji and Tenten *ObiRin-Obito and Rin *OroTsu-Orochimaru and Tsunade *RasaKaru-Rasa and Karura *SaiIno-Sai and Ino *SaiHina-Sai and Hinata *SaiSaku-Sai and Sakura *SakoTayu-Sakon and Tayuya *SasoSaku-Sasori and Sakura *SasuHina-Sasuke and Hinata *SasuIno-Sasuke and Ino *SasuKarin-Sasuke and Karin *SasuSaku-Sasuke and Sakura *SasuTen-Sasuke and Tenten *ShikaIno-Shikamaru and Ino *ShikaSaku-Shikamaru and Sakura *ShikaShiho-Shikamaru and Shiho *ShikaTayu-Shikamaru and Tayuya *ShikaTema-Shikamaru and Temari *ShikaYodo-Shikadai and Yodo *ShikaYoshi-Shikaku and Yoshino *ShinoHana-Shino and Hana *ShinoHina-Shino and Hinata *ShinoIno-Shino and Ino *SuiKarin-Suigetsu and Karin *ToneHina-Toneri and Hinata *YahiKonan-Yahiko and Konan *YamaSaku-Yamato and Sakura *ZakuKin-Zaku and Kin Slash Ships *BoruMitsu-Boruto and Mitsuki *GaaLee-Gaara and Rock Lee *GaaNaru-Gaara and Naruto *HashiMada-Hashirama and Madara *IruMizu-Iruka and Mizuki *ItaDei-Itachi and Deidara *ItaKisa-Itachi and Kisame *ItaOro-Itachi and Orochimaru *ItaSasu-Itachi and Sasuke *ItaShisu-Itachi and Shisui *JuuKimi-Juugo and Kimimaro *KakaGai-Kakashi and Might Guy *KakaIru-Kakashi and Iruka *KakaNaru-Kakashi and Naruto *KakaSasu-Kakashi and Sasuke *KakuHidan-Kakuzu and Hidan *KoteIzu-Kotetsu and Izumo *MadaIzu-Madara and Izuna *MinaFuga-Minato and Fugaku *NaruHaku-Naruto and Haku *NaruLee-Naruto and Rock Lee *NaruKiba-Naruto and Kiba *NaruSai-Naruto and Sai *NejiLee-Neji and Rock Lee *NejiNaru-Neji and Naruto *OroJira-Orochimaru and Jiraiya *ObiKaka-Obito and Kakashi *OroKabu-Orochimaru and Kabuto *OroSasu-Orochimaru and Sasuke *SasoDei-Sasori and Deidara *SasuNaru-Sasuke and Naruto *SasuSai-Sasuke and Sai *SasuSui-Sasuke and Suigetsu *ShikaBoru-Shikadai and Boruto *ShikaCho-Shikamaru and Chōji *ShikaJin-Shikadai and Inojin *ShikaNaru-Shikamaru and Naruto *ShikaSasu-Shikamaru and Sasuke *ShinoKiba-Shino and Kiba *ZabuHaku-Zabuza and Haku Femslash Ships *InoHina-Ino and Hinata *InoKarin-Ino and Karin *SakuHina-Sakura and Hinata *SakuIno-Sakura and Ino *SakuKarin-Sakura and Karin Trivia *Rumors of a third part for the series have existed for years but the series seemed to end after shippuden and a couple of extra movies.